


Putting Himself to the Test

by Apocryphal1321



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocryphal1321/pseuds/Apocryphal1321
Summary: At age 15, just as he is recovering from the loss of his parents seven years earlier, Bruce Wayne is orphaned once again when his guardian, Alfred, dies. Because of his father's cryptic will, this means that Bruce is left penniless until he meets some unknown condition. Without any family, friends, or money, Bruce begins a journey that will take him from the iron-works of Gotham, to the streets of Shanghai. Along the way, he will struggle to define himself, his dreams, and what it means to do good.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce was waiting. Tucked between two branches of an oak tree, he was watching the road that led to his home. Alfred was late. Alfred was never late and it perturbed Bruce greatly to have his plans be frustrated by Alfred’s lateness. The reason for Bruce’s interest was purely material. His guardian’s return would more importantly herald in a new set of books; each with a new place for Bruce to visit and a new plot for him to revel in.   
But Alfred was late. Bruce jumped down from the tree and ran towards the house. Having just gone through puberty, Bruce was still thrilled to see his own virility and speed. Bruce entered into the library through its side door. Passing by the stacks of books he had most recently been reading or studying, Bruce went to his laptop to check if Alfred had emailed him about a change in plans. What he found when he pulled up his browser was news that no one should receive from a computer screen. The reason that Alfred was late was simple: Alfred was dead.   
Bruce did not cry. He wanted to, but he did not. And so, at the age of fifteen, Bruce was orphaned for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thomas, I appreciate the grounds of formality that my father demanded of you, but I cannot tell you how much it is annoying me right now.” Bruce paced the length of his study as Thomas, a trusted advisor of his late father, stood in front of his desk.   
“Sir, you must understand that your father’s will was explicit in every detail, including my behavior towards you following his death. His intentions for you were great and, to him, my support could prove to be the crutch that prevents you from fulfilling his vision.”   
“Surely you can do something. How can I be expected to become a titan of industry if the company I have been trained to run has been withheld from me? I have nothing to my name but the promise of a fortune when you deem it appropriate. ” Bruce knew that his exclamation lacked tact, but he was desperate. During this day he had been evicted from his home, been cut off from his accounts, and had been told the truth of his father’s will.  
“I can do nothing. Your father equipped you with everything you would need to make it in this world alone. Once you have done that, you will have what it takes to reclaim your fortune. I suggest you move out in the next few hours, take what you like with you, good luck and goodbye.” Without ceremony or another word, Thomas left. Bruce was alone, more alone then he had ever been. And so he went upstairs, and began to pack his bag.   
It was true that he did have what he needed to survive; he did not bother with the usual items a fifteen year old would grab. Valuation. That was his only thought as he ransacked his home for things that he could sell. Within an hour he had two duffle bags of everything of value he could find. He packed no food, no keepsakes. The only thing he brought that he did not intend to immediately sell was the book he was currently reading. And so, without a penny or even a high school degree to his name, Bruce entered the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunger. Bruce had always been fit but now he was verging on emaciation. He had sold his spoils and had gotten a job. In fact, by all standards, Bruce was doing well. His hunger was not the result of poverty but rather the desire to be rich. Having read books, Bruce remembered the extremes the body could endure so long as the mind was strong. While he longed for and could afford food, he needed the money much more.   
More importantly, Bruce, having felt hungry for the first time, recognized his own weakness. Having recognized this weakness, it became a personal challenge he had to overcome. At first he had felt his hunger consume him. Now, however, it was barely a feeling he recognized. If he searched for it, it was still there, but his hunger was now just another trickle in the stream of sensations that defined his body.  
Bruce’s plan was a simple one: he would become greater than his father without any help. Having heard his father’s lessons for much of his life, he was sure this was the measure against which he would be judged. The only issue was that, nameless and disinherited, he lacked any means of starting his company. And so Bruce worked and starved and saved and lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce was nearing the age of eighteen when it happened. Having walked to work everyday for three years, Bruce saw a new face. This new face stood out because it was, in fact, a very old face.   
Having seen it, Bruce could not believe his eyes. He was at once so certain of whom he had seen and yet so convinced it could not be so. And so, as anyone does when they think they see someone but are not yet sure, Bruce followed her. He followed her five blocks, farther into the slums that surrounded the city. Eventually she began to behave strangely, as women who are being followed by destitute young men are likely to do. Her pace quickened as she went through a tunnel and turned out of sight.   
Several seconds passed as Bruce passed through the rest of the tunnel and rounded the corner and came face to face with Miranda Tate. Unfortunately for Bruce, Miranda, both fearing assault and startled by her recognition of him, shot him with a Taser. Bruce, despite the searing pain of the three metal prongs sticking into his chest, smiled as he passed out of consciousness; he had found his favorite teacher.

 

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean it. You just… startled me…and there have been muggings lately…and a rape last week. I’m sorry.”  
This was the third time that Miranda had apologized to Bruce in the first minute since he had regained consciousness.  
“What has happened to you sweetheart? I knew your father was rough on you, but I had never imagined he would throw you out? Imagine my surprise at seeing your face…out here...like this.”   
Bruce knew he should feel ashamed at how poor he must seem to her, but he didn’t. Instead, he responded cooly, “ I am on my own. I appreciate your concern, but I am doing well. And not to be rude but you live in the slum belt, I just followed you.”   
Bruce saw the sadness in her eyes, and he realized how badly he had hurt her with the truth. He quickly tried to brush over his words, “ As I am sure you have heard, I was disinherited by my father. I have been working and saving for the last few years. I am sorry I startled you but I had to be sure if it was really you. I rarely see people who know who I really am so I find it difficult not to pursue those who do.”   
Much to Bruce’s relief, the sorrow of Miranda’s eyes faded into a smile at his compliment. They continued to discuss the course their lives had taken in the years since their parting. Bruce, while aware of the fact that he must not be distracted from his goals, was too pleased with the intelligent Miranda to refuse her offer for him to spend the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda surprised him the following morning with a breakfast larger than what he had been eating in a week. While Bruce was still devoted to his austere ways, he could not stand the idea of being rude or wasteful. Unfortunately for them both, Bruce’s stomach was not as polite. After a plate and a half of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Bruce quickly discovered the error of his ways. After retching several times, he vowed to never again be so distracted from his abstinence.   
Realizing he needed to leave for work, Bruce thanked Miranda for her hospitality and promised her that he would return in twelve hours to clean up his mess. With that he was out the door with a pile of books in his hands .  
When Bruce returned that evening, Miranda had already cleaned up his vomit and had set the dinner table for two. While he tried to politely decline, Miranda began to ask him how he enjoyed the books she had loaned him twelve hours earlier. He was caught. Having read them on the train ride to work, Bruce was more than ready to discuss them. His favorite one had been fiction and was focused on an abused child who ran away. After several close calls with being found or starving, the child was discovered and adopted by a farmer’s wife. While the ending was a little unrealistic for Bruce’s taste, he enjoyed the drama of the plot nonetheless.   
They went on discussing the books for several hours. When Bruce realized how happy he was, he had the urge to stand up and say his goodbyes. Miranda knew his thoughts before he explained them. She would begin to finish his sentence on what he liked or what he thought about a book. He had missed this. Nothing is more gratifying then finding a kindred thinker, whose mind works like yours. And when it came to books, Miranda and Bruce thought alike.   
And so, much against the doctrine of his father, Bruce stayed and talked and laughed and slept over again. The next morning Miranda had laid out a substantially smaller and less rich breakfast. Bruce attempted to pay her for the food, which she refused, and then thanked her and left for work. As he walked the five blocks from Miranda’s house to the nearest train station, he resolved to not return to Miranda’s tonight, other than to return the new books she had loaned him.   
That evening, Bruce returned with a resolute heart. Unfortunately, his love of books and of intelligent conversation melted his heart of stone. Bruce slept over yet again and awoke to the smell of pancakes.  
“Honey, I’ve been thinking a lot about this, and I think it would be best if you moved in with me.”   
Bruce almost choked on his pancakes. Before he could swallow and object, Miranda continued on.  
“Think about it, you could save your rent money for your plans, you’d be helping me with utilities, and we would be able to talk like we have been. I know you don’t want help, but I need you to do this and you have to admit that it makes sense.”  
Bruce didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t accept help. His father wouldn’t want it. He didn’t need it. He could depend on no one. Very quickly Bruce’s mind resolved to say no and leave and to never come back.   
“YES!” his heart screamed. “Ok,” he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce was happy. In fact, he was almost worried at the mania that filled his mind. Just as hunger can make normal food seem inspired; a hungry heart can make any emotion more intense. Miranda was the loving mother he never met, the loving father he never had, the loving sister he never knew he needed. They were happy.   
Bruce, now that he had no rent due, was quickly nearing the amount he needed to begin his dreams. In fact, he had saved so much in the year since he had moved in with Miranda that he now had to keep his fortune in a shoebox instead of an envelope. By his estimate, he would be able to purchase his first small shipping boat in two months. In two months he would become the CEO of the worlds smallest shipping company. In two months, he would start to be worthy of his father’s love.   
As he was walking home from work he was surprised to see a for sale sign in the yard of his home. He was even more surprised when he saw an empty shoebox on the floor of the now empty apartment. After running through the rooms of the home and finding every room stripped of its furniture and completely empty, he returned to the box and opened it. It was not empty. Inside was a note.  
Dear Bruce,  
I owe money to the wrong people. I knew you would have given it to me if I asked. I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye in person but this is easier. I love you but we cannot be together.   
Goodbye,  
Miranda  
Bruce’s hand trembled as tears began to fill his eyes. He attempted to wipe them away, but they turned instantly into sobs. He fell to the floor and began to retch out of shear panic and sorrow. He had trusted her. Because he had never loved before, he had committed his whole heart to her. And now he wished he could die. Had there been a knife, pill, or rope left in the home, he very likely would have killed himself then and there. Fortunately there was not, and so Bruce sobbed.  
He lay by the box that contained the poison that was now killing him from within. No knife or venom could have murdered him so completely. He would never love again. He couldn’t. He could never trust again, not after this. And as he convulsed with anguish, he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce awoke the next morning and wept. He laid by his box, willing himself to die. Eventually he became tired again and slept once more. When Bruce awoke again, he grabbed his box and two letters and ran out of the one home he had ever known. A home that now mocked him for his trust. As he stumbled out onto the street he had no idea what to do. He had saved everything he had earned for four and a half years. Fifty-five thousand dollars. Gone. His dreams. Gone. And so Bruce did the only thing he knew to do: he went to work.  
Work had always been easy. It had even been easier when he had lived with   
Miranda, today it was hell. Keeping a smiling face is easy when you have no emotions. Smiling when you can barely stand from anger and sorrow is hell. But Bruce smiled. And as he worked he remembered the time he had gotten a call from Miranda on that phone. Or the time Miranda had surprised him and his workmates with a cake on his birthday in the lunchroom.   
As memory after memory stabbed him, Bruce realized that this place was tainted: every happy moment a horrible lie. He could not stay here. Bruce quit. He left with half of a weeks pay and spent most of that on a one-way plane ticket to Shang Hai, the farthest he could run from his sorrow on the money he had.


End file.
